The Love Of Halloween
by Wiclax
Summary: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS


It was Halloween night. At almost every house, there were pumpkins lit up with candles or other decorations that fit the holiday well. Even the Ashford Academy was decorated with candles, pumpkins ecetera etc.  
C.C. had always dreamt of a Halloween where she could actually go out trick or treating. This, was the first time she could. Maybe, she could even trick or treat tag with someone.

Lelouch sat on the chair in front of the desk. A small chuckle could be heard when he laid eyes on C.C.

"You look completely ridiculous." Lelouch shook his head slowly.

"Hmph! So, where's your costume?" C.C. asked, hoping to get revenge.

"I don't have one. This holiday is stupid." Lelouch averted his gaze back to the computer screen.

C.C. had been dressed in a witch costume, ironically. Though, some parts of the costume revealed her skin just enough to say she looked hot in it. A sigh escaped the lime haired girl's mouth as she sat down on Lelouch's bed, allowing her body to fall fully onto the bed.

"Why can't you ever enjoy life?" C.C. asked, her eyes locked at the ceiling.

"Because, Charles zi Britannia doesn't celebrate holidays, and neither do I." Lelouch looked over at the girl for a minute then back at the screen.

"I always knew you were so boring." C.C. smirked barely as she focused her gaze upon Lelouch.

"I don't care what you think of me, witch. I made a promise once, and I'm going to keep it. I will obliterate Britannia." Lelouch turned off his computer and faced the girl.

"You forgot the part about you becoming incredibly boring." C.C. smirked, closing her eyes.

"You done?" Lelouch crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing.

The lime haired girl stood up with a soft sigh. She walked over to a shopping bag she had gotten when buying her costume, as she reached it, she took out a pirate costume which was made for males.

"Now, put this on." C.C. said as she walked to Lelouch, handing him the costume.

"What? No way, I told you, I don't like to celebrate Halloween." Lelouch pouted, staring at her.

"If you don't, I'll put it on you myself." C.C. threatened. ...Or at least, tried to-

Not feeling threatened at all, Lelouch finally gave up and put on the pirate costume. He did not bother to go in the bathroom or try to get some privacy since he only needed to change his shirt, pants and shoes. Once that was done, he put on a dark vest, an eyepatch over left eye and a pirate hat on his head.

"...Yaargh-" He said in the most unamusing way possible.

"Don't worry, I'll split my candy with you if you don't get any." C.C. chuckled, walking out of the room.

"...I hate her." Lelouch mumbled to himself then walked out of the room as well.

Once outside, the two walked around town, gathering candy from the houses. Someone had thrown a party where Milly and the others were, though Lelouch and C.C. didn't bother to go.  
After all, there were so many people outside, and what's the point of celebrating Halloween if you're gonna spend the time inside. Even if it's a party.

"I feel ridiculous, can we go now?" Lelouch asked, looking rather bored.

"No way. We just got here." C.C. whined, counting how much candy she had gotten from the previous house.

"No, we didn't. We've been out here for an hour." Lelouch crossed his arms.

"Are you mad because I have more candy than you?" C.C. snickered, a small grin appearing.

"No, I'm mad because you dragged me out here and made me look like an idiot." Lelouch began walking back to the Ashford house.

As he was walking, he was soon accompanied by the lime haired girl. Lelouch didn't bother to ask her if she was alright or if she wanted to keep on trick or treating, since he already knew what she would reply with. She'd probably tell him how boring he is and how he should loosen up for once. When they had reached the Ashford house, Lelouch walked to his room with C.C.

"You know, if there were awards for being the most boring man on the planet, you'd get gold." C.C. said, sitting down on Lelouch's bed.

"Give it a rest, will you? I didn't say you had to stop." Lelouch put his bag full of candy on the ground and sat down on his chair.

"That's because you're selfish. You wanted me to come with you~" C.C. smirked, unwrapping a piece of candy.

"If I did, I would have told you." Lelouch took off the pirate hat and eyepatch.

The girl then stood up, taking another piece of candy and unwrapping it. She walked towards Lelouch, staring into the boy's violet eyes. C.C. moved the piece of candy towards Lelouch's mouth.

"I told you I don't always eat pizza. Now open your mouth." C.C. smirked, observing his eyes carefully.

"Fine." Lelouch did so, opening his mouth just enough for the candy to fit in.

C.C. moved the candy piece closer, then placed her hand in front of his mouth, eating the candy herself.

"See, now that's selfish." Lelouch pouted, moving his face away from the girl's hand.

"Don't feel bad. You may not have as much candy as me, but you're welcome to take a few." C.C. sat back on the couch, digging candy from her bag.

"Why are you so generous all of the sudden?" Lelouch walked over to his bed, sitting down on it as well.

"Well, I feel bad for making you do something you didn't want to do." C.C. said while eating a chocolate flavored piece of candy.

"Really? You are?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, staring at the girl.

"No." She replied with a quiet chuckle, licking off the chocolate that had melted onto her fingers.

"Why did I expect a different answer..?" Lelouch rolled his eyes, closing his eyes for a moment.

C.C. wrapped her arm around Lelouch's neck, leaning her head on the boy's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

"I'm wondering what the hell are you doing." Lelouch looked over at the girl, raising an eyebrow.

"Comforting you. You seemed upset." C.C. let out a soft sigh.

"I'm not upset I-" Lelouch was interrupted by a sudden kiss from C.C.

The kiss lasted for a few moments. The kiss was broken, however by C.C. as her eyes slowly opened. Shocked by the sudden action, Lelouch blinked a couple of times, his violet eyes locked in deep gaze with the girl's golden ones.

"What was that for?" Lelouch asked, breaking the silence.

"It was a reward for going trick or treating with me." C.C. smiled, slapping Lelouch's cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly.

"For declining to come trick or treating with me at first." C.C. walked out of Lelouch's room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Still slightly shocked at C.C. first action, Lelouch shook his head a couple of times, turned on his computer and sat down on his chair. He waited for the computer to completely turn on, focusing his gaze outside. All the other trick or treaters had started all going to their homes. For the first time, Lelouch went on a Halloween. Despite his ridiculous costume, it wasn't that bad. And, he got a kiss at the end.

"My first Halloween experience. It... was pretty great." Lelouch smirked, mumbling to himself.

THE END (Cause I've run out of muse.)


End file.
